My Life Would Suck Without You
by narugirl2003
Summary: This is a songfic about Harry trying to tell Hermione he loves her before she goes to Ron. Will he make it? Listen to My Life Would Suck without You from Glee as you read and review!


My Life Would Suck Without You

Author's Note: Harry just broke up with Ginny and he realizes that he is in love with Hermione. Will he catch her before she goes to Ron?

Harry walked onto the bridge leading to castle after breaking his relationship off with Ginny. She didn't take the breakup well. She told him that he told her that he loved her and now he is taking it back. Harry began to realize he shouldn't have started dating Ginny because there was nothing there. He stopped and looked out to Dumbledore's marble grave. He didn't feel any regret about breaking up with her. Harry just kept thinking to himself, "_Does this make me a bad person?_" However, he can't fight off feelings that have been hibernating for six years for one person.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you'll take back_

_All you've said before_

Harry turned to see who it was that tapped him on his shoulder. It was Dean and Harry realized that his feelings were for his best friend since he saved her life on Halloween night their first year at Hogwarts.

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

Harry finally realized he needed to find Hermione and fast. He turned to Dean, "Where's Hermione I need to talk to her?"

"She walked to the Quittich field. Why?"

Harry took off in a sprint and yelled out, "Thanks Dean!"

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Hermione walked up the stairs to the library. She found a spot in the back and sat down. She began to think, "_Should I tell Ron I like him even though I have feelings for someone who likes his sister? What should I do?_"

_Maybe I was stupid_

_For telling you good-bye_

_Maybe I was wrong for_

_Trying to pick a fight_

Harry ran as fast as he could to the Quittich field and found Collin McCreevy. Harry ran up to him and out of breath asked, "Collin did you see Hermione?"

Collin after thinking remembered, "Yes, I did. She went to the library. She told me she needed to think about something."

Harry took off running and hollered back, "Thanks Collin. I owe you one."

Back in the library, Hermione began reading a book and realized it was about horcruxes and how to destroy them. She closed the book, said an incantation to make it smaller, and placed it in her bag. She continued to think about telling someone he had no feelings for she liked him. She began to cry.

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

Harry ran across the bridge like a cheetah chasing down its prey and slowed down to a stop to open the doors to the entrance hall.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Harry ran to the stairs and began taking two at a time up. He ran past some first year girls who looked his way to check him out. After catching what they did, he sped up and ran faster. In the library, Hermione made her decision, got up, and began walking to the door.

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I guess I shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go, yeah_

Harry continued running up the stairs and opened the door to the library corridor. He took off in a sprint and saw the door to the library open up; it was Hermione.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Hermione saw Harry running up to her and decided to let him come up to her. She looked up at Harry and he looked down at her trying to catch his breath.

Hermione smiled at him but then it turned into a frown and stated, "Why are you here? You're dating Ginny."

Harry shook his head and corrected her, "No I'm not. I broke it off. You can't date someone when you love someone else. Can you?"

Hermione shook her head.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

Harry leaned over, Hermione leaned forward, and their lips met for a long deep passionate kiss.

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_


End file.
